Bienvenidos al reto: bases e instrucciones info
by El Reto
Summary: ¿Crees que puedes ganar este concurso con tu relato y llevarte el premio? LLEGAMOS A LA FRIOLERA DE 20 CONCURSANTES INSCRITOS que participarán en "El Reto". Atención todos, ¡EL RETO HA COMENZADO YA! Y ahora es vuestra decisión, los lectores y autores con vuestros reviews: "¿Quién ganará?" ¡Cada viernes tendremos un fic nuevo de un participante distinto! ¡Mucha suerte! Bell Star.
1. El Reto: instrucciones y bases

**Bienvenidos al reto**

**(PLAZO DE INSCRIPCIÓN CERRADO CHICOS Y CHICAS)**

Ante todo saludaros** valientes **por haber pinchado en el título (es un facilón). Eso significa que tal vez sintáis cierta curiosidad por mi _fic_. Y si has entrado con esa ilusión _in the body_…

Veréis, tengo que… Comunicaros un "pequeño" problemilla. Al respecto.

Y es que amigo mío o amiga mía, esto no es mi primer fic y además, no es un fic. (_**LIES!**_) **Es un reto**. (—¿En serio? Sí, díselo otra vez. No se habrán dado cuenta al leer el eminente título, para nada, ¡sorpresa sorpresa chaval!) Y no sé si os habréis dado cuenta,

Pero soy _**Bell Star**__._

(—Espera… ¿Quién?)

* * *

><p>"Qué puñetas, hace esta dispersada de la vida en otra cuenta. Con otro nombre, mucho-menos-seductor-que-el-suyo. ¡Haciendo un <em><strong>no Fic<strong>_! ¡Brujería!" Os preguntaréis. (Lo asumo.) Y la respuesta en sencilla, ¡vamos al meollo en cuestión!

**Este es el proyecto:**

Quiero proponeros aquí, a vosotros, **Fandom** de **Soul Eater (y demás)** de **Fanfiction** español. Autores y autoras, lectores y lectoras. Un reto. O mejor dicho, un **pequeño concurso**. Sobre **Soul Eater**. ¿Y qué tienen de especial los concursos? (¿Los presentadores tan atractivos y dicharacheros como yo?)

No, ¡mejor aún!

**EL PREMIO PARA EL GANADOR. **(Era lo segundo que iba a decir, vale.)

Y creo que al fin y al cabo, es una forma diferente de darnos a conocer como autores por estos lares, ya seas novato o platino. (Retomemos el timón de este Fandom, aunque sea sólo un poquito y divirtámonos. Este mi granito de arena.) **¿Cómo funcionará esto?** Agárrate al asiento, que allá vamos.

**Véase las instrucciones. **(Ya sé que son un _peñazo_, pero inténtalo. **Si no sigues las pautas** (te destruyo), **no se puede participar**. No son peores que montar un mueble de IKEA, lo juro por el muro. (IKEA debería pagarme por anunciarlo cada dos por tres, ¿me has oído IKEA? Sí.)). No, en serio.

Véaselas por favor.

* * *

><p><span><strong>1.<strong> "**¿Quiénes podemos participar?" **

Cualquier autor que **esté registrado en Fanfiction.** Ya sea Latinoamérica, España, Senegal, Rusia, China, Sri Lanka, Fondo de Bikini, Gotham o Texas. Me da igual. Mientras sepa escribir decentemente en español/castellano y tenga una dirección de correo real. Está aceptado. (No importa si ni siquiera tenéis una historia subida a Fanfiction o si os acabáis de hacer la cuenta ahora mismo, se acepta.)

* * *

><p><span><strong>2. "¿Cómo se escogen los participantes?"<strong>

**¡El plazo empieza ya! Y acaba en doce días, para presentarse. (_Y restando_.)**

Si deseas participar nos comunicaremos por el** PM** de esta cuenta. (Es totalmente gratis, por supuesto y por si acaso.) Del cual estaré al tanto y trataré de contestar lo antes posible. **Os pediría que dejaseis review en este "capítulo"**, por si tenéis cualquier duda. Al PM de esta cuenta no por favor, si no podría ser un caos. Ese **review-duda** será respondido. **  
><strong>

En el **PM** enviado, que tiene que ser de un autor de **FF** (no importa en el Fandom que escribas, cualquier autor que escriba en español puede participar) lo único que debes poner es: **BELL** **DESEO PARTICIPAR EN EL RETO** y** debajo de ello, **ponéis **un nick propio que os inventéis. No vuestro nombre de autor ni nada que se asemeje. (Más abajo os explico por qué.)**

**Una vez haya recibido el PM, tras esos doce días os mandaré un mensaje de respuesta comunicándoos si habéis entrado en la participación, con el EMAIL adjunto al que deberéis enviar más tarde el capítulo (con el que deseéis concursar en el reto y por el cual nos comunicaremos desde entonces) junto con el plazo de tiempo que tendrás para enviar el capítulo. Que será de 24 días máximo; **desde que os haya enviado el** PM DE ACEPTACIÓN AL RETO **(en total es prácticamente un mes desde que te apuntas).

**Y sólo aceptaré en el Reto a los 20 primeros que se presenten en un máximo de esos 12 días para enviar el PM de participación. **(Ojalá os guste y lleguemos a 20 concursantes. En el caso de no llegar a esos 20 participantes principales, (por ejemplo diez, o quince autores) concursaríais igualmente, pero cuantos más participantes. Más interesante.) Subiremos por medio de esta cuenta todos los capítulos a concursar.

**Dentro de 7 días,** subiré otro "fic" por esta misma cuenta, que os avisará de cuantos participantes ya se han presentado para concursar.)

**Así que cuanto antes empecéis a escribir el capítulo (una vez os haya respondido al PM), mejor para vosotros. Antes nos pondremos a editarlo juntos. **Sin presiones, una vez os hayáis presentado como _**tributo**_ _(Bienvenido a los Juegos de la ambrosía, aquí no matamos gente. ¡Matamos la ignorancia y la pisoteamos con desdén!)_** para participar, siempre y cuando no seas el primero en enviarme la participación al reto. (Puesto que serías el primero cuyo capítulo sería publicado.) **Seré consciente de que todos tenemos una vida propia (mal que nos pese…), y podría dejarte algunos días más de esos 24, para enviar el capítulo al concurso. Pero sin pasarse. Así que tranquilos.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Resumiendo<span>: ****enviáis un ****PM**** de participación antes de ****12 días****: ****BELL DESEO PARTICIPAR EN EL RETO**** y vuestro ****Nick nuevo****. Yo respondo si habéis entrado o no en la participación, estando entre esos ****20 concursantes****. Siendo concursantes os daré el ****EMAIL**** desde el cual nos comunicaremos por entonces y tendréis hasta el día X para enviar vuestro capítulo a concursar en el Reto, por el email. Si sale fuera del plazo aun habiéndoos dejado unos días extra y no he recibido el capítulo, estaréis descalificados y se aceptará la participación del autor que se hubiese presentado como número 21. Éste tendría otros ****24 días para enviar su capítulo a concursar****, afanando el puesto de dicho autor descalificado.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>3. ¿Cuánto tiempo durarán las votaciones, cómo se evaluarán?<strong>

**Os daré una fecha en la que empezaré a subir cada capítulo y en el orden en el que os hayáis presentado, (el cual os diré) será el orden que lleven los capítulos. Cada capítulo tendrá un máximo de una semana para recibir reviews, de los cuales sólo serán válidos de aquellos que estén registrados en Fanfiction (y sólo valdrán al sumatorio de reviews válidos los comentarios de autores que lleven en Fanfiction al menos desde el inicio del concurso, es decir, desde el mes en el que hayamos subido el primer capítulo). **

Cada capítulo será subido al día siguiente de finalizar el plazo del anterior y tendrá otra semana equivalente para recibir reviews válidos y aspirar a ganar. Aun así, podríais dejar review perfectamente a otros capítulos que no sean del concursante de esa semana (indicaré en capítulos anteriores que el plazo de reviews que serán válidos está cerrado pero aun así se pueden seguir recibiendo reviews corrientes. Sólo valdrán los reviews válidos recibidos durante esa semana, pero puede seguir acumulando reviews aunque no cuenten para la votación final).

Sed justos con vosotros mismos y con los demás autores.** (Pero esto no significa que los autores anónimos no podáis opinar. Por supuesto que podéis hacerlo, el autor estará encantado de saber vuestra opinión, lo apreciará muchísimo. Y aquellos que participéis, también podéis dejar reviews a los demás. Eso ya es cosa vuestra y de vuestra elección.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>4. Requisitos del texto para concursar<strong>**:**

Tiene que ser un fic moderadamente corto. De una extensión **entre mil quinientas y seis mil palabras**. Eso lo dejo a vuestro gusto. Tanto como si queréis participar para ganar, como para divertiros. Si entráis dentro del plazo, seréis aceptados. El fic necesita tener una ortografía, más o menos de nivel medio. En el caso de no tenerla, no será aceptado. (Y por supuesto lo comunicaría y diría por qué ha sido rechazado. Una vez lo corrigieses, podrías volver a enviarlo por medio del EMAIL que os daré una vez hayáis enviado el PM a esta cuenta para participar y tal vez entonces si ha sido corregido, fuese más que aceptado.)

**Puede tratar de cualquier escenario**, cualquier trama, movimiento o acción. Tened **cuidado con las Mary Sues** y **no valdrá el uso excesivo de OC's**. O personajes inventados. Tienen que ser de Soul Eater (Derechos de **Atsushi Ohkubo**). Como máximo podéis meter personajes de relleno que tengan algún valor en la trama del capítulo o por el contrario que no lo tengan, pero sin darles demasiado protagonismo por favor. Si se llegase a dar el caso, quedará descalificado y se dará opción a otro participante que se hubiese salido del plazo de los primero 20 participantes.

El relato tiene que ser sobre Soul Eater. En el caso de que queráis hacer o utilizar un "**Crossover**" para participar como relato en el reto, hay una pega. Imaginemos que alguien decide hacer un **Crossover **de Full Metal Alchemist con Soul Eater. No me importa que Maka sea alquimista, ni que Soul fuese una armadura vacía. No pasa nada, se avisas y ya está. Pero lo que no se puede hacer es meter a Ed y Alphonse (personajes de Full Metal Alchemist) en el relato y juntarlos en una trama con Maka o Soul o cualquier personaje de Soul Eater. Ya que el premio es de Soul Eater en el Fandom de Soul Eater, seamos justos.

Puedes haber personajes de **Soul Eater Not** también.

En el caso de ser **Lemmon** (se aceptan)o que tenga escenas más o menos fuertes o malsonantes (se aceptan), deberéis comunicármelo en el capítulo que me enviéis o en las notas adjuntas que os apetezca ponerme para aclararme lo que deseéis. Y para que así, yo pueda avisarlo en la presentación de cada capítulo vuestro que suba, a este nuestro reto.

También podéis crear un **Summary** para vuestro relato, si no se os ocurre nada podéis dejarlo en mis manos o simplemente decir que no queréis poner summary.

* * *

><p><span><strong>5. Anonimato:<strong>

El lector no sabrá de quien es cada capítulo hasta ser finalizado el concurso y (os pido que guardéis el secreto autores y no vayáis comentándolo por ahí), una vez terminado daré a descubrir de quien era cada capítulo. De este modo, el concursante no sabe contra quien compite y el lector no tiene porqué guiarse por el típico: "_este le conozco_" así que le dejo review o "_éste no me suena_" así que no le dejo, no." Incluso podéis intentar adivinarlo, ahí se ve a los verdaderos fans (de carpeta). **Os presentaré con el nombre inventado que me hayáis enviado en el PM de participación. Recordad que no debe asemejarse a vuestro Nick actual.**

****La edad que tengas no importa**, puedes participar. Y el review que pongas puede ser de largo como desees, pero mínimo 3 líneas enteras para que sea válido. **(Los conti-plises, aquí no. Echadle imaginación que tenéis a raudales.)

_Las dedicatorias no valen, y tampoco menciones a fics propios o continuaciones de otros fics que tengáis, no seáis pelotas truhanes_.

No habrá notas de autor, yo no corregiré absolutamente nada, sólo miraré las faltas para indicar si es apto para participar. Tal cual me lo hayáis mandado, tal cual se quedará respecto únicamente a lo escrito. Ahora os explicaré por qué.

* * *

><p><strong><span>6. Estructura de capítulos para los concursantes, editar<span>:**

Tendréis que ponerme o indicarme, en el caso de que queráis poner: **por ejemplo una línea de espacio o un título** (o tal vez un sobre título) entre parte y parte, tal que:

**Las aventuras de Blah y Bleh in Wonderland**

**(**_**Título. Y quiero que vaya subrayado. O en negrita.**_**)**

"**Bla bla bla"**

**(**_**Subtítulo. Y Bell, no quiero que vaya subrayado, quiero que lleve comillas/no quiero que lleve comillas…**_**)**

—**Porque bla bla bla bla bla… Bla.**

**(Aquí ponme un Espacio más.)**

* * *

><p>Bla bla bla bla, por el campo, bla bla bla se cayó a la madriguera, bla bla, que bien narro mi historia. ¡Bla!<p>

**(Bell aquí espacio final.)**

* * *

><p><strong>A vuestro gusto. <strong>

**Quería pediros si no es mucha molestia una objección: que a partir de ahora, se usarán este estilo de guiones: "—"**

No hace falta que lo copies y lo pegues de aquí o empieces a usarlo (podéis poner este por ejemplo: **"-"** O este:** "_"** ), pero para que el lector pueda leer mejor el fic, traduciré los guiones que pongáis al principal: **"—"**. Únicamente eso.

**Por supuesto, yo me encargaré de ponerlo como gustéis y editarlo como digáis. No pondré nada que no me hayáis ordenado poner. Repito, no tocaré el texto, salvo la importancia de la ortografía. Una vez subido al Reto, si no estáis conformes con algo del capítulo editado al concurso, comunicádmelo por el Email y volveré a editarlo. **Tenéis mi plena palabra de que no subiré ningún capítulo al concurso sin vuestro consentimiento, ni difundiré esos fics por ningún otro medio.

**Al finalizar el concurso**, borraré los capítulos de mi base de datos. Tampoco las guardaré y en cada uno de ellos, reeditándolos, se os presentará con vuestro nombre de autor y un link dirigido hacia vuestra página de autor en** FF**.

Para que los lectores puedan cotillearos todo lo que quieran.

También pienso dejaros poner alguna frase inicial, o una canción, o lo que narices os apetezca. (_Born to be free_.) Mientras me lo señaléis en el capítulo que me enviéis y pongáis a quien le pertenece dicha frase hecha o canción, por mí perfecto. (Y si es vuestra, mejor que mejor.) Puede ser un _song fic_, puede ser de terror, de fantasía, una parodia, un cuento, un romance, angustia, misterio, "Hurt-Comfort", puede ser del género que prefiráis. Y puede hablar de lo que queráis, no tenéis porque seguir una forma de narración en concreto. También se acepta poesía o prosa poética. Expresaos como queráis.

**Se admiten exclusivamente documentos de Word (recordad: textos entre mínimo 1500 y máximo 6000 palabras. La longitud de una trama no tiene porque interferir en la calidad de un relato y para que os hagáis una idea: 1500 palabras son más o menos la mitad de las que yo he escrito en este comunicado). Bloc de notas preferiblemente: no. A la letra que elijáis y al tamaño que deseéis, mientras sea legible y entre dentro del plazo, se acepta.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>7. "¿Cómo se juzga a los participantes para ganar?"<strong>

(Les haremos un examen de matemáticas de nivel avanzado, test de agilidad, fuerza, velocidad y resistencia. Test de inteligencia y psicología emotiva. Pruebas toxicómanas, de caza de tiburones, de física experimental en grado superior de laboratorio, de azúcar sangre, de orina y…) Vale, no.

Únicamente, como ya he dicho más arriba: voy a regiros por **NÚMERO DE REVIEWS VÁLIDOS ACUMULADOS. Durante una semana exacta.** (DE MÍNIMO 3 LÍNEAS ENTERAS) No más, no menos.

Por lo tanto, el que juzgue, será el lector. Yo seré imparcial, únicamente editaré, subiré (vuestros capítulos) y contaré los reviews válidos al finalizar cada semana. Si al lector le gusta pondrá un review. Si no, no lo pondrá. Los favoritos no cuentan pero si ayudan a difundir el reto y que tengáis más reviews válidos. No os dejéis un review a vosotros mismos, porque yo sabré quienes sois.

En caso de empate final, se haría otro reto entre los dos o más finalistas empatados en reviews válidos. De modo que tendrían que subir un pequeño **one shot **y el que recibiese más reviews válidos en el plazo estipulado sería el ganador. Y tampoco cuentan los reviews "**guest**" o **ANÓNIMOS**. (Por razones obvias, como ya he mencionado antes.) Lo siento. Voy a sospechar de todo, así que id con cuidado. Los que no tengan cuenta en FF, por favor hacéosla para comentar los capítulos (que os podrán gustar) y ser parte de la elección del ganador favorito y secreto cuanto antes.

**Vuelvo a avisar.** Autores que queráis participar, por favor no vayáis comentando a los cuatro vientos que capítulo es el vuestro, **BE LEGAL BABY**. (_I'm watching you.)_ O al menos de una forma en la que yo no me enteré. A la menor duda: ¡descalificado! (Hará rabiar a los demás participantes, se sabrá.) Verdaderamente, quiero fiarme de vosotros. (_Don't be a traitor, consequences could be__** terrible**_.)

Un mismo lector que haya comentado en un capítulo, podrá comentar en el de la semana siguiente. Cada capítulo será subido a la misma hora, cada semana. En caso de no poder subirlo, nada cambiaría. El anterior capítulo tendría su máximo de plazo cerrado de reviews válidos. Y el siguiente capítulo, aunque no llegase el mismo día a la misma hora (trataré de que eso no ocurra), seguirá teniendo la misma semana de plazo para obtener reviews válidos, desde que fuese subido.

Aparte, yo dejaré un comentario con mi cuenta en cada uno de ellos, que aunque no contará en el sumatorio total, al menos dará algún ejemplo. Lo que cuenta es animaros a escribir.

* * *

><p><span><strong>8. "El ganador." <strong>

Recibirá su merecido premio de vencedor vía correo.

Y a ser posible, me gustaría comunicárselo por _**Skype o vídeo Whatsapp/Ask**_. Haría un premio para el que quedara segundo o tercero, pero… Como os lo digo, no me sobra el dinero. Y de por sí, enviar por correo internacional o incluso nacional; un objeto que apenas acumule un peso minúsculo ya cuesta un ojo de la cara. Y me gustaría seguir teniendo el otro en su sitio. Tuerta, pero con dignidad. Así que me disculpo por eso, pero tened en cuenta que esos reviews os lo habréis ganado por vosotros mismos, porque narráis bien, sois buenos y por lo tanto aquel que quede segundo se llevará…

Un buen abrazo psicológico (y el tercero, y el cuarto y el quinto)… ¡Además de anunciación gratis! Pero quien sabe, esto sólo es el principio. (Si sólo hay un ganador crea más competencia y la competencia sana, suele dar lo mejor que tenemos cada uno.) ¡Con ganas!

* * *

><p><span><strong>9. "Y no puede faltar el premio."<strong>

(Ya voy, ya voy. Impacientes.)

Tras finalizado el concurso, la última semana, del último capítulo. Comunicaré al día siguiente de quien era cada fic con el nombre de cada autor adjunto, en cada capítulo; además de quien es el ganador, comentando su mayoría de reviews válidos.

El ganador que haya recibido más reviews válidos en la semana que le tocaba, se llevará: **dos mangas de Soul Eater y atención, una camiseta negra con el logo de Shinigami impresa (Adquirida en la Japan Weekend). **

**P****roporcionados por mi propia mano y en español por supuesto. Totalmente gratis de envíos, de eso me encargo yo. El hecho de proclamar mi nombre o Nick real en esta cuenta se debe a que os proponga cierta (o algo de) confianza respecto al premio. El ganador se lo lleva seguro, no hay más.**

**Os dejo unas fotos del premio para que podáis verlo en la biografía de esta cuenta, ta sólo haciendo clic en el nombre.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Y eso es todo. Ruegos y preguntas, demandas judiciales, dedos anulares:<strong>_

De nuevo. Si tenéis alguna consulta, poned un review majo por medio de esta cuenta por favor y os resolveré la duda que os reconcoma (en cuanto al reto). Privacidad. Quiero buenos rollos y buenas letras. Recordad que responderé todas vuestras dudas por medio de los reviews de este "fic". Y que debéis apuntaros por medio del** PM de inscripción**. Muchas gracias por vuestra atención.

**Dadle al** **FAV o al FOLLOW** que os lo están pidiendo, filtros pecadores y para acabar. _**Lectorzuelos y autorzuelos**__,_

¡El reto ya ha empezado! ¡Mucho ánimo y que la inspiración esté de vuestro lado!


	2. ¡Más noticias del Reto!

**PEQUEÑO AVISO PARA TODOS**

Tranquilos, no hay más bases, no voy a daros más la brasa (LOL.) Ni instrucciones.

Como ya sabéis queridos soy **Bell Star** y vengo a comentaros las últimas noticias que tenemos del concurso con premio: **El Reto**.

* * *

><p>Hablando en plata, <em>lo he flipado<em>. Sí, no hay verbo mejor para definirlo. En colores. He flipado en colores. ¡Con el buen recibimiento que ha tenido este proyecto sin ánimo de lucro en el Fandom! Gracias a todos vosotros, ya no es ningún proyecto. Está pasando. Tan sólo en cuatro días de inscripción, llegamos a 20 participantes inscritos y yo me caía muerta de la ilusión. Es más, incluso ya he recibido un relato de un participante para editar. Y he de decir la verdad, bastante bueno.

El plazo de inscripción cerró hace varios días, antes de que me lo esperase. Pero no significa que tengáis menos tiempo para escribir, **los días añadidos de inscripción se mantendrán: tenéis hasta la noche del 14 de diciembre, concursantes. (Recordad que aquellos que os apuntasteis más tarde sustituyendo a los recientes autores eliminados, como os os dije tendréis hasta el 22 de diciembre de plazo para entregarme el relato. Y el último por ahora tendrá hasta el 8 de enero. Ánimo.)**

Vengo aquí para anunciaros y **comentaros a todos, participantes, autores y lectores del Fandom** alguna información jugosa que deberéis saber y que a algunos pasé por alto deciros.

* * *

><p>Tenéis tres opciones, a su vez con varias posibilidades a escoger:<p>

**Lo primero chicos (así es, tenemos autores, autores: chicos. En Fanfiction, nuestro fandom. Existen, y son bastante majos la verdad) y chicas: **

**1. TÍTULOS DE VUESTROS RELATOS.**

**¿Qué vais a hacer? **Se me ha pasado comentároslo pero quiero indicaros por si acaso que vuestro relato tiene que tener un título. Para ser nombrado y presentado. (También se dirá a la hora de presentarlo cuantas palabras os ha ocupado el texto enviado al Reto.) Quiero que seáis claros. Si no lo habéis pensado o aún no sabéis que poner de título, podéis hacer:

Dejáis que lo elija yo al leerlo, por supuesto no decidiré nada por mi sola. Todo lo que yo haga respecto al capítulo como Beta o su título siempre será con vuestro único permiso, si no es así sabed que no lo tocaré. Aparte de este tipo de cosas, el texto (menos las faltas de ortografía que pueda haber en despistes) no será cambiado en ningún momento.

Tomaos vuestro tiempo para decidirlo. A veces sé por experiencia que un buen título puede decir muchas cosas del capítulo y llamar más la atención de los lectores y autores. Si todavía no se os ha ocurrido nada, no perdáis la esperanza. Llegará, repito, tenéis tiempo.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí lo segundo, sus menesteres: <strong>

**2. SUMMARIES. **

Como os dije, tenéis la opción de elaborar un pequeño _summary_ para vuestro relato corto y libre. También tenéis la opción de dejarlo en mis manos para que yo lo ponga o elija después de leerlo y editarlo. O sin embargo, tenéis la tercera opción. Que es no poner summary. Cada capítulo va por libre, no seguirá el orden de una sola historia en un solo fic en la que subes capítulo tras capítulo. Será como si fueses _**one shots**_ distintos subidos en la cuenta del Reto. (Dicho autor de dicho relato no podrá comentar en su _**one-shot**_ pero sí podrá darle **FAV y Follow** a su relato. Siempre podrá comentar, (_Favear y seguir también_) cualquier relato que no sea el propio.)

"Por lo que cada capítulo tendrá su debido espacio. ¿Queréis, no queréis summary, lo dejáis en mis manos?" Recordad que el summary es una parte importante para atraer lectores a leer vuestros relatos. Decididlo a la hora de mandarme un mensaje al email o a los PM's, o mejor, al enviarme vuestros relatos. O callad para siempre.

* * *

><p><strong>Y ya lo tercero: <strong>

**3. FOTOGRAFÍA PERSONAL PARA VUESTRO RELATO CORTO. **

**Así es, podéis poner una fotografía personal.** Que sea al menos de Soul Eater o contenga algún rasco característico de la serie, personaje, nombre, lo que sea. Nada que ya hayáis usado antes ni ninguna foto que os identifique como autores. Usad cualquier medio, propio o en internet para elegirlo.

De nuevo, elegidlo bien. Porque es otra manera de picar la curiosidad del lector que entrará a leer y probablemente comentar vuestro capítulo libre. Deberéis pasármela con el capítulo que me enviéis. O por separado, si aún no lo tenéis claro. Mientras os decidáis y me la paséis antes de que acabe el plazo la noche del 14 de diciembre, por mi perfecto. No hay ningún problema.

Es vuestra elección concursantes, si no queréis que haya fotografía no la habrá, si no sabéis que hacer y queréis dejarlo en mis manos igualmente me encargaré. Lo único que os pido seguro, es un título.

* * *

><p>Os recuerdo jovenzuelos, (id con cuidado con la ortografía, si es un verdadero desastre: eliminación directa) que los comentarios negativos que puedan suceder en cualquier relato del reto, mientras tenga 3 líneas y sea de un autor de FF con cuenta, aun así: <strong>valdrá al sumatorio de reviews válidos y ayudará al autor a ganar el premio, tanto como un comentario positivo o una crítica constructiva o cualquier tipo de review de un autor que quiere expresar lo que le ha gustado.<strong>

**Voy avisando de otra cosilla.** Los comentarios burdos o negativos o insultos en Guest/Anónimo que a algún (y lo digo sin coñas) anormal se le ocurra poner por aburrimiento: serán eliminados a la primera y quedarán en el olvido del abismo de gentes tristes sin metas en la vida.

Los relatos de nuestros competidores, serán anónimos hasta la finalización del concurso y sobre todo ya va siendo hora de decir que:

**OS PRESENTO** (No por el orden que llevarán en el concurso ni por el que se han presentado, para hacerlo más interesante: por sus apodos inventados y desordenados. ¡Tenemos mucha diversidad! Y de varios países distintos.) **A LOS 20 PARTICIPANTES DEL RETO:**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Draiko<strong>

**Alien Heart**

**Little Red Riding Hood**

**Himawari**

**KNIFE**

**A32**

**Nekoy-chan**

****Medusa Marceline****

**Rainn**

**Little Bunny**

**Lynneth Akuma**

**Leto**

**creepygirl42**

**Sara Lightwood**

**Póra93**

**Owl-Gains people**

**Mictlán**

**Nita-san**

**Hikari02**

**CandySun**

* * *

><p>Vistos ya los <strong>elegidos del Reto de Soul Eater<strong>, **concursantes y lectores que votarán**, tengo una última cosa importante que deciros:

También quiero deciros con toda sinceridad, que si por algún casual andáis demasiado agobiados u ocupados con los estudios, el trabajo o la familia (o por lo que sea, no tenéis que dar explicaciones) o simplemente no os llega la inspiración y no os apetece escribir. Podéis abandonar el Reto concursantes. A mí no me vais a fallar, ni a mí ni a nadie. Todos tenemos una vida fuera de esta pantalla y soy consciente de las condiciones de cada uno. No pasará nada, ni ocurrirá ningún problema. Estad tranquilos y seguros de lo que queréis hacer, hay treinta días de plazo. Y sabéis que soy flexible a la hora de recibirlo.

Además me agrada y me entristece comunicar que ha habido autores que se han inscrito pero al haber ya 20 concursantes no han podido tener plaza en el concurso. Ellos podrían tener la oportunidad de participar si no estáis seguros de poder escribir el relato corto dentro del plazo o si os llega a suceder un problema que os impida seguir. Si por algún improvisto creéis que no vais a poder hacerlo soy comprensiva y lo entenderé perfectamente, (dos autores al menos no han podido entrar al concurso por enviar la inscripción en plazo cerrado) y ya no sólo os lo digo como regidora si no como compañera y amante de la escritura. Podéis estar tranquilos. Hacedlo por diversión, por ganar el premio, por competencia, pero no por obligación.

Por lo demás os animo a continuar, os deseo mucha suerte en ello. Pido disculpas de nuevo a los que no habéis podido entrar en el concurso, inscribiéndoos a partir de la plaza 20. Como ya he dicho en algunos PM's, viendo lo estupendamente que habéis apoyado este proyecto, si sale bien es muy probable que haga otro concurso parecido en verano del año que viene (_Lo que viene a ser Junio-Julio-Agosto para todos_), así que quizá los que no hayáis podido entrar, tendráis otra oportunidad en un tiempo.

Y ya para acabar, pido a los **lectores y demás autores que estén muy atentos** ya que de **sus reviews válidos dependerá quien gana el Reto**. **#VuestrosComentariosLoValen**

* * *

><p>Y os doy las gracias a todos por tener esta idea en cuenta, por ir de boca en boca anunciándola y ayudarme a sacarla a flote. La fe de uno solo no mueve montañas, la de muchos tal vez sí. No sé si os lo dirán mucho o no, pero sois grandes personas.<p>

**Si aún tenéis alguna duda, no titubeéis en preguntarla por los reviews de este "fic" o por PM. Si es en anónimo, mejor. No será la última vez que deje un comentario de este estilo antes de comenzar el Reto** con el primer capítulo. Volveré en unos días para contaros más noticias de cómo va la cosa por estos lares. E ir avisando de cuantos días quedan para que termine el plazo para escribir vuestro relato, esto es una cuenta regresiva. (29 DÍAS Y BAJANDO.)

Nos leemos pronto. Cuidaos todos un montón, que haya buen rollo. (Ah, por cierto. ¿Veis este aviso? Este aviso de nada ya poco más de 1500 palabras, para que veáis que el mínimo no es gran cosa. Podéis hacerlo. Y ya no sólo por concursar si no por escribir one shots propios a vuestras cuentas. ¡Animaos a escribir bellos y bellezas!)**_ Con mucho cariño_**, ¡suerte a todos!

**Bell.**


End file.
